


Skyfall

by amazonstorm



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Genre: F/M, Fluff, if aqua and terra aren't reunited in some way in Kingdom Hearts 3, lots of fluff, set before the game begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua asks Terra to promise her something on the night before they take their Mark of Mastery exams.  (yes, I know it's completely at odds with the game canon, but...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

_Where you go, I go_  
What you see, I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand… 

 

Earthshaker and Rainfell sat abandoned in the grass as Terra and Aqua lay together under the stars. When Terra was close to her, Aqua felt as though nothing and no one could touch her. If the world were perfect, they could stay like this forever.

 

"…Aqua…"

 

"Mmm…not yet…" She closed her eyes and pressed in closer to that familiar warmth. "…just a little longer…"

 

"We have the Mark of Mastery test in the morning." He reminded her gently. "We need to rest."

 

"Terra...just in case one of us doesn't pass the exam...promise me something."

 

"Anything." If she'd asked for the moon he'd have found a way to give it to her. 

 

"No matter what happens...even if only one of us becomes a Keyblade Master...promise me that things between us won't change." She opened her eyes and looked into colbalt eyes that mirrored her soul. "Promise me that you will still love me...and that the darkness won't take you."

Terra brushed her light blue hair out of her eyes. "No amount of darkness can destroy the love I feel for you." A pause. "Nothing can take my heart, so long as you have it."

As their lips met in a kiss, Aqua could only hope that this was true. She hoped that whatever was inside Terra's heart, whatever darkness kept threatening him, would be held at bay with her love…and her light.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic for Kingdom Hearts I've ever written. I hope to god it doesn't suck.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me and neither does the song "Skyfall", a snippet of which opens the story.


End file.
